


The light behind your eyes

by catsareterminal



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsareterminal/pseuds/catsareterminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it all comes to an end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an extremely short drabble. Sorry if you find mistakes but I honestly didn't even edit it. :P

'Please' he thought himself, the scarlet on his hands refusing to wash away, even with his plea. A single rivulet of water ran down his cheek, but he ignored, instead focusing on the sight before him. The first thing he looked upon was the torso, the Tardis blue jacket thrown open to show the red seeping through the thin cotton underneath. The rise and fall of her chest was weak at best, barely distinguishable. Beyond that was the beginnings of her hair, shining like gold even as she lay there, breathing labored as she fought to stay awake. He ran his fingers through it, feeling the fine strands fall through his fingers, caressing his skin. Finally, he slowly shifted his eyes to her face, his hearts sinking as his breath catching in his throat. The skin, once so pink ad full of life was paper white, a few droplets of water running down her cheeks as they are his, the path they took shining slightly in the dim light. The eyes once so bright and powerful barely stayed open the light that usually shown through behind them dimming to almost nothing, and then there were her lips. The lips that had teased, bickered, praised, and chastised him; the lips that had indulged him more times than there was stars in the inky black darkness, sat slightly a gap; shallow breathes being pulled through them as she fought for not just herself, but him as well. The tears came down like rain now, his vision blurring ever so slightly as if to block the horror that was lying in front of him. If he had just moved a little faster, if he had just tried harder, this might not have happened.

"Rose..." he sighed out, all the sickening pain that he felt at the moment pouring into that one name, the name that was most important to him. She shifted her eyes to look I've at him, trying her best to sooth him with a smile, yet it showed as a grimace. Even while in pain she tried her best for the Doctor, her Doctor, and he really was hers. He would never try to dispute that fact. "Rose, I'm so sorr-" with what little strength she had, Rose lifted we hand to hold his, squeezing it gently as if to silence him. "Don't be..." she whispered her voice dry and cracked." I knew that I'd die with you, I just hoped it wouldn't have been so soon." As softly as possible he squeezed her hand back, smiling for her sake. There had been so many places he had wanted to take her, so many wonderful sights that he had shared with no one else, yet wanted to share with her, Rose, his pink and yellow human. "Rose, before you go, I want you to know, I...I love you." but before he choked out the last three words through his sobs, the grip she had had on his hand loosened, the last of the dim light draining from her eyes. A strangled sob clawed itself from his throat, echoing through the air. It was the sound of a man who had lost his life.


End file.
